That Fickle Amity
by Katherine Ellen
Summary: Several years after Endless Waltz, Duo and Hilde's lives take a dramatic turn, as well as everyone else's. Unexpected uprising uproar? This is suspenseful, action and adventure-ish, romantic, and funny! Doesn't that just make you wanna' party!


Gundam Wing - "That Fickle Amity"  
  
His words came crashing down on her. And with every second, they echoed through her mind as her soft eyes had grown wide and weary. She'd never wanted to hear those words again. Why did it have to come to this. again?  
  
It had been seven wonderful years since peace returned to the universe. Everything was back in order and no one's heart was trapped with fear or that impeccable uncertainty. She'd spent her life with that wonderful man she'd met being happy. Duo Maxwell. That wonderful man she'd met about eight years ago, and her short acquaintance with him had entirely and dramatically changed her views on everything about life. And after that, she found herself, Hilde Schbeiker- a short, skinny, nobody, living with him.  
On the little colony of L2, Hilde and Duo had now been happily married for two years; going on three. She couldn't possibly think of anything more she could want in her life. but peace. It seemed that those shiny, silver hopes would grow tarnished this eve.  
  
She sat in the warm, soapy water looking above her at the chrome shower head. Suddenly, there was a tiny knock at the bathroom door. She looked up quickly and answered, "Yes?"  
"Hey, Hilde, when you get out of the tub, I need to talk with you 'bout something", Duo's voice spoke, muffled from across the door.  
"Alright, I'll be out in a minute."  
Hilde stood up in the tub and stepped out, water dripping from her moist skin to the floor. She covered herself in a towel and pulled the plug to drain the water. Then she stepped out of the bathroom, to look up at Duo, who was reading a sheet of paper- a print out he'd received from the preventers. He looked back at her, his eyebrows sloped over his eyes in a concerned manner. His voice was spoken in one of his softest tones when he told her. "I've gotten a print out from the preventers. It has some unusual news."  
She walked over, her eyes growing a little worried and curious simultaneously. "Is there something wrong?"  
"I'm not sure I really want to believe it," Duo almost choked. "But they said they've spotted something, Hil."  
Her head tilted slightly, her pink lips barely pursing, "What did they say?"  
He now looked her straight in the eye. "A war." His words came crashing down on her. And with every second, they echoed through her mind as her soft eyes had grown wide and weary. She'd never wanted to hear those words again. Why did it have to come to this. again? She didn't want to believe any of it. she didn't want to hear it- nothing of the such. Hilde's knees suddenly became weaker as she let out one, solitary breath. Duo grabbed her hand and sat her down on the bed beside him. "And they said there's been a sign of two mobile suits nearest to L2. Which means we're not exactly safe right now." Hilde nodded up to him.  
"I suppose you're going to go out there and check." She'd always regretted the fact that she wasn't able to help him that much, and she hated, secondly, that when she could help it didn't seem like enough to really change anything.  
"Well, I have to. I have to protect this colony." Hilde's eyes became softer and she smiled, but she suddenly blinked and started to protest as he added, "But I want you to wait for my word that everything's fine down in the bunker. There might be a problem." She started to nod; just as her head jerked up. They both felt a rumble on the ground, and there was a faint light from the distance from which they could spot from the window. Both agreed on what to do, and without a moment's hesitation, Duo quickly kissed her cheek and sped off towards his gundam, his own creation- the Deathscythe X. Meanwhile, Hilde grabbed some clothes and headed straight for the bunker. If the Lord chose that she should join him tonight, she would certainly not join him naked. 


End file.
